Watashi tachi no Himitsu
by AmethystButterfly18
Summary: [reposted] Sakura has taken up a job of being a personal maid for the richest womaniser in town. But what's going to happen when her master seduces her into his dangerous game of lust? Chpt 4 up! [SakuraxSyaoran]Please review!
1. Arrival of the Maid

A/N: reposting Me first full-length story in ages! Sakura has applied for a job at Li's house! Guranteed drama & romance—full of twists and turns! Can the sweet little Sakura put up with the cold-hearted boy that is Li Syaoran? Read on to find out! (Note: Everyone is 17yrs old in this. Sakura has never met Syaoran before but Tomoyo is still her best friend!) ENJOY N REVIEW PLZZIE!

Watashi tachi no himitsu (Our secret)

By AmethystButterly18

Chapter 1: Arrival of the maid

Sakura's POV

I frowned as I looked at the piece of paper in my hands. When my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji said 'she'll get a job' for me this holidays so I could make more money, I never thought she would be evil enough to apply me for THIS job.

"God, I'm wasting my whole freaking holidays working for some rich-ass, posh guy?" I thought angrily. "Remember, Sakura... You are ONLY doing this for money—nothing else so at least TRY TO KEEP YOUR DIGNITY!" said another voice inside my head.

I slowly stepped up the big long stairs leading to the enormous mansion, taking my time with each step like if it was the last thing saving me from a WHOLE 6 weeks of complete and utterly bad slave labour. The house was huge, almost like one of those castles from a children fairytale.

"I wonder how many people he had to kill before he can AFFORD this house." I thought to myself evilly, chuckling slightly at the comment.

Finally arriving at the front door, I took a deep breath and was about to knock on the large wooden door when—

"GAHH I HAD ENOUGH!" yelled a young girl around the same age as me. She had beautiful blonde hair & her eyes were a nice translucent blue colour. In her hands were several luggages & her small baby blue and white uniform had given me a pretty good clue who she was.

"Umm...excuse me...?" I shyly choked out as I tried to stop the sobbing girl from her tracks. "Is this the Li residents?"

She flicked me a small glare & nodded. "Why would a fine looking girl like you wanna come here?" she pouted slightly. "Oh let me guess, you must me another one of Mr Li's—"

I sweatdropped. "Umm... actually I'm here to take up a position as a maid... My friend Tomoyo Daidouji introduced me to work here &..."

"You know THE designer Tomoyo?" asked the girl. "I don't know why the hell she would send you here but I can tell you one thing... That Li Syaoran is nothing but trouble and I'm about the 15th maid he's had since the beginning of the year. Yes he's cute but he's also fussy, annoying & thinks he's soooo good."

"Hoe?"

"Give you a advice, hun. It'll be better to go make gravy out of chicken dripping in KFC then stay and work here."

"Is it really THAT bad?"

A young amber hair boy around the age of 17 walked out and folded his arm. "Think you bitched enough behind my back, Ayu-chan?" he asked, glaring slightly at the blonde haired girl.

"For you information I'm just stating the truth!" she turned around snobbishly & ran down the stairs. "I bet she'll quit this faster then I did—and I only stayed long enough for lunch and dinner!" With that said, she stormed off into the streets and disappeared from site.

"Sorry about her, that girl has no manners at all. So I take it as you are Kinomoto Sakura?" the boy asked her as he ran his hand through his messy brown hair. "I'm Li Syaoran, the owner of this house. For the next 6 weeks, you'll be serving me. You will tidy this house, do the washing, water the garden and whatever else you can find to keep yourself busy..."

I yawned as he led me up the stairs and into a beautiful big room. "Anything else, Syaoran-kun?"

"How about calling me Syaoran-sama—know your place, you are just a maid. And I might find a few other 'duties' for you to fulfil." He trailed off slightly, smirking as he watched her slender body move towards the oversized closet.

I took out one of the baby blue aprons, matched with a white shirt & a VERY short white skirt. "Do I HAVE to wear this... It's so… revealing?"

"Its standard maid's uniform. And as soon as you get dress, you can start off with a little vacuuming. I want all 25 bedrooms on this floor done by dinnertime. You may come join me for dinner at the hall when you are done."

He closed the door and exited. "She's a cute one, this girl. Daidouji has outdone herself again with that cute little maid outfit." He thought. "Maybe I can 'prepare' a few other duties for her along the way." He snickered slightly before heading off to his private tutor for history lessons.

TBC 

A/N: So what do you think so far? Can Sakura melt the ice that is the Master Syaoran's heart? What is Syaoran planning? What's gonna happen when Touya finds out about THIS? Guarantee answers! Reviews please! I like to know how I'm going so far!


	2. My coldhearted master

A/N: Thank you for everyone's reviews! huggles I will try my hardest to update as quick as I can but I'm currently in yr12 so I have heaps of assignments and a whole week of exam next week—but I'll TRY! I promise! winx

---

Chapter 2: My cold-hearted master

- Sakura's POV -

I looked at my watch and ran. It was almost midnight and it would be rather 'suspicious' of me to be coming home SOOOO late... Not to mention that my stupid over-protective brother is going to bug me with questions non-stop...

I slowly opened the door & stuck my head into the hallway. No light. The house was so quiet that I could hear the crickets chipping outside. I sighed in relief. Maybe everyone went to sleep a little earlier then usual. I crept up the stairs, tip-toeing each step. I was almost upstairs when—

"Kaijuu! What were you doing all night? Dad was worried SICK about you!" Touya's voice boomed from the kitchen. Rats, of all days he still had to be awake at 12:30am!

"I was working, Onii-chan. And the name is Sakura!" I hissed back at him before chucking my bag onto my pink bed.

"Ok, unless you give me a CLEAR explanation of what you were doing out so late, I'm gonna tell dad tomorrow morning... And what kind of place are you working at! You haven't even told me where you're working and— " continued Touya, as he walked up the stairs and headed towards my room.

"Is none of your business!" I yelled back, pressing my head onto my pillow.

'God! He is sooo annoying! Can't he EVER just let me have my space?' I thought, feeling slightly frustrated.

"I'm your goddamn brother Sakura! I have the right to know where you're going, where you're working, who you're going out with, etc! It seems like you have no intention to tell me where you work! You're not working in a strip club, are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "NO I'M NOT WORKING IN A FRIKKEN STRIP CLUB, ONII-CHAN!"

"What nationality is your boss! I want to know every detail Sakura! I want his photo, name & address, whether he has a police record or not—"

"Goodnight!" I sighed as I slammed my bedroom door shut as he goes on and on about how girls in 'my age group' are disappearing a lot lately by the second.

'So here's the deal. I'm NEVER gonna tell Touya that I'm working at Syaoran's house.' I thought to myself as I snuggled into bed.

---

I spent about half the day trying to clean Syaoran's room up. Not to mention that it's not only big, but that he had NO intention whatsoever to clean up the room himself. I collected his dirty clothing off the dust-filled carpet, making several trips to the laundry. Having such a big house has one disadvantage—I swear I have gotten lost at least 3 times today, wondering to rooms that look fairly identical to the other ones. Not to mention the stairs...

When I was sweeping some of the dust off the carpet, I had noticed several dust covered albums on the very top of the bookshelves. I grabbed a ladder and removed the thick red book, gently sweeping away the dust with my hands.

The album contained many photos of a beautiful Chinese woman. She stood proud in every single picture, while holding onto to children—one a amber hair little boy, the other was a long hair little girl.

"I never knew I gave you permission to look through my stuff."

I got slightly frightened as I saw Syaoran approach me, his arm folded tightly against his chest. "For the mistake of violating my personal belongings, I can easily fire your pretty little ass." He sneered, grabbing my hand tightly.

"Let go off me!" I ordered trying to swing him lose of his grip. "I was marly just looking through your album when I was cleaning & I don't see what's so wrong about that."

"You went & got my most prized possession and said that you touched nothing?" He hissed, snatching the book away from my hands hastily.

"Well at least I'm not some prick that spends all his time flirting with numerous girls, being a posh bastard & treating everyone like complete—"

:SLAP:

I held onto my face. His hand came down on my cheek hard.

"You are in no place to say that, maid. And as far as I'm concern, you are just another low-life working here for money, just like the rest of them." He turns around and begins to head for the door. "Finish your cleaning and get the hell out. I expect you to be here by 10am tomorrow."

I watched as he slams the door hard behind him. I collapsed onto the floor and stroked the sore red mark on my cheek. Tears began to whirl in my eyes & I hid my face in the palm of my hands.

"Now I understand why nobody wants to work here..." I gently whispered, wiping several tears onto my shirt.

How long can I work him, under these conditions? Is the money even worth it?

I was pretty much determined to quit, when I remembered that I made a commitment to at least try this out for a week or so before I decide.

I just hope matters don't get worse...

---

TBC--

A/N: ok what a boring chappie, but I can assure you something WILL happen in the next chappie. What if Syaoran goes against the rules and does something he's not suppose to?

**(Sneak preview)**

Syaoran grabbed my wrist roughly, pushing against the wall. "You do realise since you are in my house, and I'm paying for you to work for me, that you are officially owned by me?" He smirked before biting my ear.

I whimpered weakly against him. "Syaoran-sama... Please don't..." I was slightly frightened, but my body disagreed with me. It enjoyed the slight tortures he had offered, making me shudder slightly.

---

A/N: No, it isn't gonna be rape or even a lemon... Just Syaoran being really naughty n teasing his little maid a little. :smirks: Don't worry, I won't make Sakura suffer (much)! Hehehe... Review plz... The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update!


	3. Forbidden Enchantment

A/N: Hehe sorry for the delayed update, but I've been busy with school coz my exam's are coming up soon... I like to thank all my reviewers & readers! Oh and I forgot to mention, Syaoran and Meilin are NOT engaged in this story and Meilin does not love Syaoran; they are merely just cousins. So pose no confusion when Syaoran jokes around with Meilin; he's only teasing her. :winx:  
Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll update quicker if you guys give me more reviews k:3 I want at least another 20, 30 reviews by the next chapter plz!

WARNING: VERY VERY SLIGHT sexual references that might make some people uncomfortable... so here's my warning; dun come complaining to me if u were stupid enough to miss this. :sighs:

---

Chapter 3 – Forbidden Enchantment

"Don't you think you were a bit too hard on that new maid, Syaoran?" questions Meilin as she took a sip from her tea. "She didn't really do anything—"

Syaoran pulled down his glasses and gave her a long icy glare. "What I do to my maid is none of your concern." He hissed slightly as he continued typing on his laptop. "She looked through my stuff without my permission & so she deserved to be punished."

"But you aren't just gonna fire her for THAT, right?"

Syaoran smirked. "Of course not. The game hasn't even started yet." He leaned over the table and looked right into Meilin's ruby eyes. "And besides, why would I want to fire a innocent girl with a great body & an nice butt?" Wickedness gleamed in his amber eyes, his smirk grew wider.

"Oh Syaoran! Is that ALL you think about? In the last town, you had the worse reputation as the BIGGEST 'playboy' in town. You don't want that to happen again, ne?"

Syaoran walked over to Meilin, playful look in his eyes. "That's because... I know I can..." His hands touched her cheek. "get..." His breath moved closer against her neck. "any girl I desire..." His lip gently caresses her neck.

"Syaoran..." she whispers slightly before recoiling in embarrassment and pushing him away. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU BAKA? FOR GOD'S SAKE WE'RE COUSINS!"

Syaoran snickered slightly and looked at his cousin, her soft cheeks tinted with light shades of pink. "Yes... any girl I want..." He whispered, & before turning away, he offered Meilin a small wink as he proceeds out the door.

'I'll be waiting for you, Sakura.' He thought.

Sakura buried her head into the pillow as her pink alarm clock went off with a loud beep. She slammed her fist down onto the snooze button before collapsing back into the bed.

'Its going to be another awful day.' She thought as she moves her feet towards the floor. Her muscles ached & her hands were all sore & blistered. Struggling to pull herself up, she heads towards the shower.

She looked at the light red mark on her cheek. Her hands tickled against it, making her wince slightly. The mark was light, but the pain was still there. "Stupid bastard." she murmured softly under my breath. "If it wasn't for the good money, I would have been out of there in 2 hours FLAT." Grabbing her oversized sportsbag (to hide the maid costume from her brother), she headed off for another day of torture.

Sakura dusted the lamps and tables in the brightly decorated room. Meilin's room was definitely neater, not to mention that she would actually place all her clothes into the laundry basket like she was suppose to, and her bed was always made. Sakura straightened up her books, cleaned up her floor & opened the curtains to let the bright sunshine into the room.

"Hey Sakura!" waved Meilin as she happily skipped into the room.

Sakura turned around and smiled. "Good morning Miss Meilin."

Meilin chuckled. "Meilin will do, Sakura."

She nodded and smiled back. "So you are Syaoran's cousin, correct?"

"Hai!"

"You two are soooo different. He is a cold-hearted bastard & you are so genki and sweet."

Meilin giggled. "Hehe... well that's Syaoran for you... Actually he's gone to the headquarters for a meeting—"

Sakura's eyes grew wide open. "HOEE! HE OWNS A COMPANY?"

"Hai, it's the company his dad owns. It's a huge overseas trading company. He'll be back by tonight. Is it ok if you stay to keep me occupied tonight until he comes back?"

Sakura nodded slightly.

"What happened here?" Meilin caressed the sore red mark on her cheek, making Sakura wince a little. "Did Syaoran do that?"

"It... its nothing..." Sakura said, turning around and heads for the door.

Meilin sighed. "Actually I came here for a reason... I want you to becareful with Syaoran. He might get a bit out of hand sometimes. And I wouldn't want another maid running away from us, right?"

Sakura smiled. "Thanks for caring, but I'm sure I can handle him."

"So lets go get something to eat!" Meilin suggested as she dragged Sakura outside.

Sakura giggle gently. Spending the day alone with Meilin was great. Maybe working here wasn't such a bad idea after all...

:Sakura's POV:

I folded the last of my clothes back into my bag. It was almost midnight, and yet again, Touya's gonna be questioning me non-stop. Meilin had gone to sleep about an hour ago—but I stayed behind to finish the laundry, ready for tomorrow morning. Today was excellent—no stuff-ups, lots of fun & not to mention, no Master I-think-I'm-so-cool Syaoran.

"Why isn't it my little maid." A male voice appeared behind me, and I hear footsteps heading towards me.

"What are YOU doing here?" I growled a little. "This is my room and you can at least 'knock' on the door before you come in, Syaoran."

He snickered. "Since when did I give you the privilege to call me by that?" He walked towards me and his cold icy eyes stared right into mine's. "Its Master Syaoran. Know your place, maid."

"I. Have. A. Name." I snarled. Being addressed as 'maid'... stupid bastard, who does he think he is?

Syaoran advanced two steps towards me, grabbing my wrist roughly & pushing me right against the wall. "You do realised that since you're working for me, I have a right to do whatever I please?" he presses his face against my neck. "And I own you now, so behave."

I whimpered weakly against him. Is he taking advantage of me? "Syaoran-sama... Please stop..." my voice choked out in a fearful voice. I was frightened as his hands rested on my thigh, squeezing it tightly before teasing the trim edges of my denim skirt. His hands ran up my chest, fingers teasing the valley between them. I slightly arched up and sighed.

Why was I enjoying what he was doing? Why was it so hard not to moan when he touched me, like THAT?

Then I suddenly realised what he was doing. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FREAKING HENTAI!" I yelled as I pushed him off with all of my remaining strength, grabbed my bag & ran for it.

Syaoran stood behind me, looking extremely cocky. "See you tomorrow, my little cherry blossom."

That was all I could take.

Fuck my commitment & screw the money. Tomorrow, I'm going to tell him that...

I QUIT!

TBC 

A/N: hehe there goes the last of Sakura's sanity ' Don't blame her coz Syaoran ish being... pretty...um.…. :sweatdrops: hehe hope you enjoyed my chappie! Me will update soon as possible, ne? Here's a sneak preview:

SNEAK PREVIEW!

"What's wrong...? You know you loved it when I touched you yesterday..." said Syaoran in a cocky voice as he leans over the desk.

"Fuck you. I hate you Li Syaoran." I replied angrily. "Screw your job, I quit."

Syaoran smirked and cocked me an eyebrow. "Quit? I don't think so... I wonder what would happen when the whole town of Tomoeda knows that the infamous Li Syaoran has seduced the most 'innocent' girl in town." His smirk grew wider. "Then your reputation will be shattered & your brother will know that you disobeyed him to work here as a 'slave' for me."

"You wouldn't!"

"Just watch me, my little cherry blossom. Remember, I'm in charge here."

A/N: hehehe hope u likie! Until next time jaaaa!

PLEASE REVIEW XD The more reviews u give me, the sooner I post up the next chapter!


	4. Our Secret

A/N: Thank everybody for the reviews and patience.. Apologies for this late update but I just finished exams and camer back form holidays.. Enjoy this chapter and remember, please review! I'm aiming for at leats another 30 reviews by the end of this chapter!

Notes:

"" talking

'' thoughts

:Watashi Tachi no Himitsu:

Chapter 4: Our secret (Watashi Tachi no himitsu)

By AmethystButterly18

:Syaoran's POV:

I smirked at myself as I laid flat on my king sized bed. The most innocent girl in town was in my hand like soft potty mix.

'She liked it when I touched her. She is just as stupid as the rest of them, fooled by my good looks.' I thought, smiling evilly. 'Just you wait, Kinomoto Sakura. I have more good stuff planned for you soon enough.'

Next morning...

:Sakura's pov:

I walked in continuous circle outside the main entrance of Syaoran's house, trying to work up enough courage to tell that perverted bastard that he can take his job back and go molest some other poor girl instead.

After the little incident last night, I could hardly look into my brother's eyes. I still remembered the tone of his voice & the look on his face when he found all the bite marks across my neck, which I unsuccessfully tried to hide from him. As far as I'm concern, Touya's going to find out soon & I'll be so fucking screwed when he does.

Finally, I knocked on the door and waited.

'Sakura. Remember to yell.' I thought again as the door creaked open.

And there he was. Stupid bastard with his regular smirk glued to his face, trying to act all sexy & stuff.

"Came back for more?" he joked, his smirk growing wider.

"No, I came to tell you that you can have you fucking crummy job back." I said, avoiding to make eye contact until I walked into the large lounge room and sat down. I threw the maid costume onto the ground & looked up at him to flash him my glare. "Wait until I tell the people in this town that the richest kid in the neighbour is a fucking pervert. That should be—"

Syaoran looked at his nails & leaned against the doorframe. "You come this early to give me some bullshit about quitting before I get a chance to fire you?" he said in a cocky voice. "I'm the one who's in charge of things here & I'll let you go whenever the fuck I feel like it."

I frowned. "But you let the other maids go!" I complained, anger began to beam in my voice.

'GODDAMMIT SAKURA, U FORGOT TO YELL!' (A/N: '' is thought)

"Yes but you see... I had no interest in any of them." He continued, and something on his face almost told me that he had planned this since the beginning. "What's wrong, my cherry blossom. You were moaning when I touched you yesterday... You loved every second of it." He flashed me his usual evil smirk.

"Fuck you." I hissed back slightly, moments from last night played back in my mind.

"Sure you want to 'fuck me', my love." He sniggers as it was some kind of joke. "While you're at it, what else do you want from me?"

"Fuck off. I hate you Li Syaoran." I replied angrily. "Screw your fucking job, I quit."

I grabbed my bag and walked straight passed him, heading for the door. I heard his footsteps follow behind me not long afterwards, before a strong grip pushed me against the side on the wall.

"Are you sure that's a good decision to make, my Sakura?" he sniggered as he placed a feel kisses on my neck.

I began to struggle and squirm underneath his grip. But I couldn't get free... he was too strong.

"You are in no position to do anything." He sniggered as he smiles my hair. "So while you are just begging helplessly in my mercy, you might as well listen."

"Let go of me..." I said weakly as I felt his hips pressed down on my tighter. I let out a small throaty moan, feeling his arousal against me. I tried my best to glare at him, but I was failing miserably.

Syaoran smirked again. "You want to quit, my little cherry blossom? I don't think so." He snarled slightly into my ear. "I wonder what would know when the whole town of Tomoeda knows that the infamous Li Syaoran has seduced the most 'innocent' girl in town."

I whimpered and looked at him. I was defeated. That's a fact. "You wouldn't..." I said, my voice slightly frightened. "I don't want the town to think you & me have something! There isn't even a 'us' & for the last time I fucking hate you." I pushed harder against his grip.

'DAMN IT! Why does he have to be so strong?'

He ran his tongue up my neck before pressing a few open-mouthed kisses along it.

"Stop doing that, Sakura." His grip tightened even more. "Once your reputation is shuttered, everyone in town will know you have worked here for me as my personal sex slave."

"You wouldn't..." I whimpered. I can imagine what would happen once all my friends find out about this...

"Just watch me..." He begins to tug on the skin on my neck. His hands ran up my thighs teasingly, stopping closely against my aroused area.

"I'm going to tell the whole town that you are a fucking pervert." I hissed slightly before moaning quietly again.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you..." He begins to nibble my collarbone. "If you don't tell, then I won't tell your brother..." he continued, smirking slightly.

I froze. "And why would I care about my brother knowing about me working here or not?" I said in my most headstrong voice. I tried to cover my fear... I don't want him to use my weakness of my brother knowing about this against me.

"Oh so you don't care about him knowing..?" he sniggered. "Even better."

"NO!" I recoiled suddenly. "Please don't tell him... I won't say a word..."

'There goes the last bit of my dignity...'

He smiles evilly and goes back to tug the bruised skin of my neck. "That's what I thought, Sakura. Smart decision." He smirks. "And if you don't want anyone to know about this, you will continue working here for me." He walks over to the cupboard and takes out a black lacy outfit. "From now on, you are wearing this. Its more sexy to the eye..."

I sighed weakly as I took the new costume. I had lost. He almost has complete control over me...

"You can start by cleaning my room. It's a fucking mess."

Meanwhile, Meilin had just woken up. She hid in the corner the whole time and saw EVERYTHING. 'Syaoran... What the fuck have you done?' she thought angrily.

I walked off to my room in a sad mood. I placed on the new outfit and blushed. The whole thing was practically see through, and at least 2 sizes too small for me. The skirt was so short that it was almost just a frilly edge...

I collapsed on the bed and hid my head in the pillow, a small heated blush begins to form on my cheek.

'Why am I always in the mercy of him? Why do I like it everytime he does 'that' to me?'

TBC 

A/N: And here's a sneak preview... (but I cant show a lot coz it'll spoil it! 8winx:)

:Sakura's POV:

I lied on my bed, looking at my ceiling. I do wonder sometimes, why I think about Syaoran so much. He was a bastard of course, but something about him is so... intriguing?

'Why am I ALWAYS thinking about him?' I thought to myself, feeling slightly frustrated. I try to tell myself that every time when he tries to have his way with me, the only reason I enjoy it is because I'm a normal teenager with raging hormones.

'So much sexual tension.' I thought with a blush.

Why is Syaoran so... irresistible?

Not very interesting I know, but if I do what something 'INTERESTING' in the sneak preview, it would spoil the WHOLE of the next chapter! I think I gave too much away already, & me starting to think about when I want the actual lemon to come in. I'm guessing right now, around chapter 7 or 8? Depends. :sniggers: hehe but for now, you are stuck with countless torture teases & Syaoran's cockiness XD. Hehe so has Sakura finally given in to Syaoran's seductions? You'll haveta wait and see, ne:winx:

Hehe keep the reviews coming folks! Just come back l8tr and read the next chapter! I SWEAR its more interesting then it seems, ok? And I think if I can try to drag this story longer, I want to try to get 300 reviews:winx: SO PLEASEEEE REVIEW! TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO READ! WHATEVER! I JUST NEED THE REVIEWS:begs at your foot:


End file.
